


From Within A Glittery Plastic Box

by frenchpirate (Whiskey_n_speed)



Series: fashionista!verse [2]
Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_n_speed/pseuds/frenchpirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fashionista!verse #2: what happens behind the closed doors on fifth floor. (aka, someone had to wear those garters, right?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Within A Glittery Plastic Box

“I’m an important man now, Beckett.” Gabe said slyly, sitting on the edge of the accountants desk. “I’ve got people to see, places to be.” 

“Yesterday you spent like three hours drawing genitals on people’s doors with chalk.” William argued, crossing his arms. 

“That’s a part of it. I need to liven up these dry hallways or else the people will decay.” Gabe explained with a fake offended expression, and William just shoved him a little. 

“So what you were trying to say was-“ He started and Gabe cut him off.

“That I need you to take off my pants real quick.” He grinned, inelegantly pushing a folder or two to the floor before crawling over the desk to where William was sitting. He slipped down into the chair with a leg on each side of Williams thighs, sending him an innocent grin. 

“So, why all the talking, I would’ve gotten there pretty fast anyways. That is, after all, why I keep you ‘round.” William said, sliding his hands up Gabes thighs, towards the hem of his jeans. He’d never really worn the black slacks that most other people at Clandestine wore, luckily, since with legs like his it would’ve been a shame. 

“ _Because,_ ” Gabe started, rolling his eyes and talking like William was slow. “I was down on third floor today, and let me tell you, they’re full of surprises down there – or their surroundings are, at least. It kind of got to me, and, – Jesus, just get them off, will you.” 

“Fine, whatever you say.” William nodded, leaning in to put his mouth to Gabes neck, sucking on the soft skin below his ear while his hands worked with Gabes belt. He wasn’t looking down as he pulled at Gabes jeans and got them dragged down across his thighs, until he felt the soft fabric that was sitting tight around Gabes hips. 

“You’re, – where the hell did you find these?” William asked surprised as Gabe got off him to stand on the floor so William could work his jeans all the way off. “That’s so fucking hot.” 

Gabe proudly stepped out of his jeans and discarded them on the floor, crawling back onto William, whose hands kept coming back to touch the garter and the suspenders that he’d been keeping under his pants while licking into Gabes mouth. 

“Downstairs.” He said in between deep kisses. “Someone left them out of their box in the storage room.”  
William just hummed in response before maneuvering Gabes shirt off, closely followed by his own. Gabe was still sitting in his lap when William started groping him through the thin lace that was currently the only thing between his hand and Gabes dick, as Gabe put his arms tightly around Williams neck. 

It was far from quiet in the office, besides their ragged breaths and the buzzing of the laptop on the desk, there were the continuous sounds of the Clandestine building right outside the door, the photocopier, people walking by in heeled shoes, doors slamming and people talking loudly about the upcoming Summer Collection. William thanked whoever was responsible for the lock on his door on a daily basis. 

“Come here.” He demanded, still not really taking his mouth from Gabes, and then he lifted him, both hands under his thighs and got him settled on the edge of his desk. It was better like this – it also gave him a better view. 

Gabe was sitting in front of him, in between half-finished paperwork and empty coffee cups, with his legs spread and his head tilted back, exposing his neck where an old hickey that William had left earlier that week was still blooming, while making little noises as William moved his hand back up to the outline of his dick. 

“You look like an expensive whore like this.” William whispered, leaning into Gabe as he snickered at him. 

“That was also originally the plan.”

Gabe made an appreciative noise as William slowly dropped to his knees in front of the desk, letting his bony fingers settle on Gabes knees at first, pushing them a little further apart before sliding up, towards his crotch. When he leaned in and kissed his length through the stretched fabric, while tugging at the edge of the panties, Gabe automatically pushed his hips forward a little, and William looked up with a grin. 

“Eager, are we?” He asked slyly and Gabe managed to look down with an unimpressed expression, even when William kept eye contact as he leaned in and kissed his unexposed dick again. 

“Fuck you.” He just mumbled, slipping his hand into the long strands of Williams hair, tugging lightly and pushing his head closer to Gabes groin. “Fuck.” 

William finally got around to pull down the panties, and Gabe willingly lifted his hips to let him tug them all the way off and throw them over to where his jeans was lying as well. He let the garter belt and the suspenders stay where they were though.

He then slowly leaned the rest of the way in, playfully sucking the tip of Gabes dick into his mouth, but not more than that. Gabe made a strained noise above him, but didn’t say anything until William used his tongue all the way down the underside of it. 

“You fucking tease.” He panted, looking down at William below him, who just grinned as wide as he could with the tip of Gabes dick still in his mouth, before then sinking almost all the way down, making small impatient noises meanwhile. 

He bobbed his head back and forth another few times, until Gabe started sounding breathless and on the verge of coming, then he pulled back and looked up at Gabe, biting his lip and sending him a lopsided smile. 

“Lean back.” He demanded, and Gabe did as he was told, sitting further back on the desk, leaning on his elbows and pushing up his hips a little. William bowed down above him, hovering a few inches from his body before closing the gap between them and pressing his mouth to Gabes, flicking his tongue across the roof of Gabes mouth. 

At the same time, he let his hand drop down between them and find its way in between Gabes cheeks, rubbing at his entrance for a while before pushing in. Gabe made a whiny noise, clinging to William a little harder than before, and he quickly added two more fingers as Gabe seemed incredibly needy and eager. Not that he wasn’t usually like that, but it was like the fact that he was wearing lingerie enhanced it a bit.

William pulled his fingers out and bit Gabes lip before pushing inside him, both of them exhaling heavy breaths as he thrust all the way in, slowly and thoroughly, aligning their bodies and feeling naked skin against skin. 

“ _Finally_.” Gabe mumbled, hitching a breath and then sending William a lopsided smile, with an annoying fucking expression, and William shoved inside him a little harder the next time just to make it go away. Gabe whined and slid his legs around Williams back, keeping him close.

As William fastened his pace as well as his breath, he reached down and started stroking Gabe, first slowly and then faster, keeping up with his own thrusts. Gabe let his head fall back again, and William put his mouth onto Gabes neck, sucking and licking as he pushed in the last couple of times before letting himself spill inside Gabe, exclaiming a few loud moans before going limb. 

After coming to his senses again, mostly because Gabe was still whimpering below him, not having gotten off yet, he continued stroking him, and it only took a few more flicks of his wrist before Gabe came in Williams hand and across his own stomach, getting some on the lingerie as well. 

“We’re can’t put that back now.” William stated, wiping some cum off the laces and sucking it off his finger. Gabe just looked at him with a shameless grin. 

“Wasn’t planning on it either. This is more comfortable than I expected.” He grinned. “You should try it.”

When William had gotten dressed, Gabe was still lounging naked in his office chair, hair all messed up and with one of Williams coffee cups half-filled with lukewarm coffee from earlier that day in his hand. 

“So, how about that date you promised me?” Gabe asked, taking a sip and cringing as he discovered that the coffee wasn’t exactly warm. 

“What date?” William asked innocently. 

“You know what I’m talking about. You said you’d take me to the same place Pete and Mikey was at, like _a month_ ago.” Gabe argued, trying to sound offended but not really managing to. He mostly sounded cozy and kind of tired. 

“Oh, you’re getting all fancy now.” William grinned, picking up Gabes shirt and throwing it at him. “Get dressed – Vicky is coming in to pick up some accounts in like, ten minutes.” 

“Whatever – she’s already seen me naked more times than I want to think about.” Gabe said, shrugging and ignoring the shirt that was slung across his stomach. 

“Yeah, but has she seen you in garters and suspenders?” William asked slyly. 

Gabes eyes widened and he quickly put on the shirt that William had thrown at him. When he’d gotten dressed he planted a quick kiss on the side of Williams mouth before unlocking the door to his office. 

“Take me on a god damn date, Beckett.” He said before heading out the door.

“Then stop undressing before I can even ask you about your preferences when it comes to restaurants.” He hollered back as Gabe headed down the corridor towards Department Z. 

“You love it! And you _know_ you love it, too.” Gabe exclaimed before turning the corner. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a really small additional thing i wrote because i felt like there was very few sex-scenes in part one. it's the first time i've written first hand william/gabe as well so i hope it was okay. more parts to come later.


End file.
